Amok Time
by LuvTheEars2232
Summary: Spock is going into Pon Farr, little to Nyota's knowledge. To keep from possibly hurting her, he avoids her, and after the ordeal with T'Pring, Spock's wife, Nyota isn't too happy. Basically it's Amok Time as told by me.
1. Chapter 1

Amok Time

Ch.1

**A/N: I don't own. This is going to a chaptered Fanfic based off Gene's Amok Time from the original series. I'm just playing with the dough and wanted to add a modern touch...**

Nyota

She has seen Spock very little over the past few days. She was concerned, but didn't want to intrude. As illogical as he would say she was for saying this, he even seemed a bit on the edge. He would easily become irritated by the most diminuative things; an Ensign giving his requested data later than expected, someone in his lab misplaced the Chemical X, and he wouldn't even look at her when she was on the bridge, that's where she became concerned. Whatever was on his mind, hopefully he would tell her,and hopefully it would be soon...

Christine

She smoothed down the front of her uniform, and patted her head making sure her hair was in place. She then stared into the mirror checked her make-up, smacked her lips, and winked at herself before she walked out of her bedroom.

When she walked into small kitchenette, she wafted the big pot on her stove, frowned slightly at the smell, and vacilated before bringing a wooden spoon to her lips. The taste was bland, but she had read an article about Vulcan taste buds, afterwards she had the recipe for a commonly accepted food: Plomeek Soup.

She took to quessing the Spock would be quite agreeable to the soup, and aquired the necesarry indrediants on the ships last shoreleave. She copied the recipe exactley, and only assumed it tasted the way it should. She poured the soup in a bowl, and placed the pot in her sink.

After checking her appearance one last time, she grabbed the tray that the bowl was on, and headed out of her quarters. Upon arriving at Commander Spock's door, she debated a minute. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but she wanted to surprise him, without giving him time to deny her admittance. In the end, she decided to override the code with Medical Authorization. She stopped stopped short after one step through the threshold.

Spock was standing before her, his eyes darker than she was accustomed to. He looked angry, as angry as a half-Vulcan could get. She tried to smile as she held the tray out towards him.

"I-I-I made you some soup..." Her voice faltered when he walked over to her. He picked up the bowl, looked it over for several seconds, and heaved it against the wall. Paralyzed by fear, she didn't move a muscle, just stook there cow-eyed. She was still standing in the threshold, the door still wide open, when the bowl conncected and broke quite nicley with the wall behind her.

"You will NOT bring me soup unless I ask you otherwise." He said loudly, much louder than his normal monotone voice, but not quite yelling. Just loud enough to tell that he wasn't himself. He then turned and walked into his sleeping alcove.

She squatted down to pick up the tray she had dropped when she heard Spock call her name. With somewhat trepition she slowly walked into where she saw him disappear. Spock was lying on his bed. Christine stood at the foot of the bed, waiting. For what? She didn't know.

"Come closer." And so she did. He stood up, staring down at her, his eyes somewhat blacker than they were earlier. He lifted a long warm finger to her eye, wiping a tear away.

"Your face is wet." She hadn't even realized she was crying. She then watched as the strangest look of realization crossed his features. He brought his arms to his sides. "Leave my quarters." Feeling hurt beyond belief, Christine dashed out of his quarters, the tray and mess of soup on the wall forgotten. She was also completely oblivious the Captian, and his CMO's shocked expressions.

TBC...

**A/N: Like it? Hate it and wanna burn it? Let me know, and I do realize that the scence didn't go like this, 1. This the 2009 version, 2. Spock is with Nyota, and 3. I'm not a big Chapel fan. Oh, and I know that it was short, I have to know if people even like it before I can continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

Amok Time

Ch.2

**A/N: Thank you to those few took the time to review, it means alot to me. I don't own. This is going to a chaptered Fanfic based off Gene's Amok Time from the original series. I'm just playing with the dough and wanted to add a modern touch...**

Kirk

He and Bones were taking a liesurley through the empty corridors on Deck 3, disscusing the limited Medical supplies the Altarians had.

"Jim, how exactley are we supposed to supply an entire planet with medically?"

"I don't think it's the entire planet, just onew of the cities that are as well off as the others surrounding it. I think the Federation is just doing this to look good."

"So we're stopping at an entire planet, to supply one of it's millions of cities with meds?"

"Basically."

"Great."

"Bones, don't be such a grump."

"I'm not being a grump, I'm being-What the hell?" They came to a stop in front of where the plomeek soup was splattered.

"What is that?" Jim asked staring at the mess on the wall.

"How am I supposed to know? Dammit I'm a doctor, not a substance detective. Though it does kinda look like soup." Just as Bones said this, Nurse Chapel bolted out of closed doors, tears streaming down her face.

"Bones, was that your Head Nurse?"

"It sure looked like it, but why was she running like that?"

"I don't know, it looked like she was coming out of Spock's place." Jim squatted down by the mess, pick up a shard of the broken bowl. "You think he has anythink to do with this?"

"I sure do." Bones said crossing his arms.

"Spock has been a little weird latley. When I got to the bridge this morning, our course was changed. From Altair to New Vulcan. It's not very Spock to just up and change the the ships' course without giving me a head's up." Jim sighed and stood up. He turned to the closest person. "Would you call to please clean this up?"

"Aye, sir." The ensign nodded and went on his way. Jim and Bones made their way to the turbo lift in silence.

"Whatever is going on with him isn't random." Bones said staring onto nowhere. Jim leaned against the rail parrallel to him.

"You're convinced he knows what it is?" Jim questioned.

"He does. And he's as tight lipped about it as a Aldebaran Shellmouth. When he came in for a physical the day day before yesterday, he seemed pissed on arrival. You and I both know that's not normal for that over grown elf. His testosterone levels were all out of whack. He out right refused to tell me anything when I pressed him about it. Even when I said I'd keep it confidential." The lift stopped at Sickbay, and Bones moved to the exit. Before exiting, he turned back to the Captain. "I don't know Jim, maybe you could talk some uhhh...Logic, into that Vulcan mind of his. Possibly get him to tell you what's going on." McCoy was feeling genuine concern for Spock, though it didn't really seem like it, Spock was still a friend.

"I'll try Bones, he may even tell me, but who knows? I gotta get back to the bridge." With that said the doctor went back to work, and the captain back to command. He would have to figure out a time to speak with Spock sooner or later.

Nyota

She was sitting at the communications station listening to random transmissions that had no significance, when she heard the door to the lift swish open, and saw the captain enter. As usual, he went straight to his chair in the middle of the bridge.

"Mr. Sulu, status report." He said.

"We are currently headed to New Vulcan, sir. Approximatley, 36 hours until landing." Sulu said. The Captian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger, and thumb.

"And who authorized this?" He asked.

"Commander Spock did, sir."

"Of course. Thank you Mister Sulu." Kirk stood up and headed back toward the lift. "If you'll excuse me. Please set the course back to Altair, and leave it there until I personally authorize you otherwise. You have the Conn." He continued toward the lift, never giving a second glance back.

"Aye, sir." Sulu said. After the Captain was out of sight, she heard Sulu turn to Chekov. "How do you figure that Chekov? First we're headed to Altair, then New Vulcan. Then we're going to Altair, only to be on our way to New Vulcan again, and now we're headed right back to Altair."

Chekov just shook his head. "I think I'm going to get space sick." He said with his thick accent. Nyota sighed quitely so not to drawn attention to she not been so concerned, she would have laughed. Something was definatley wrong with Spock, and intruding or not, she was going to find out what it was. Trying to get to him through his was an epic fail, seeing as he refused to respond, so face-to-face was the only and final option. She would be sure to address the issue right after her shift.

TBC...

**A/N: Like it? Hate it and wanna burn it? Let me know.Oh, and I know that it was short, I have to know if people even like it before I can continue...I really was expecting a longer chapter...sorry guys...:'-(...**


	3. Chapter 3

Amok Time

Ch.3 Part I

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed, they're the highlight of my life, and you have no idea how literally I mean that. Sorry that this chapter took so long, but I hope it's longer than the others. I'm sorry to all those who read this, and it doesn't mean their standards, why did you even read it to begin with?**

Spock

According to his still, but barely functioning, internal chronometer, he had been standing in the exact same spot for precisley 2.5 minutes after Nurse Chapel evacuated his quarters. What had he been about to do? Were the fires of his ancestors claiming him that fast? Surley not, his logic was still somewhat intact, but for how long? He quickly moved , with shaky hands to set up his firepot. Meditation would suffice as a relief weapon, but for a limited time.

He took a meditative pose, legs crossed, on a pile of pillows in the corner of his livingroom. As he sat before the firepot, its warm embers aglow, he attempted to qualm the fires before they threatened to consume him.

".Tranquility." He chanted. ".Tranquility." But it wasn't working, his mind insisted on forcing his thoughts to Nyota, her beautiful face, her soft skin. Willing against himself not to search for her, to _ravish_ her, to _feel _her wreath beneath him, to _hear_ her moan his name, to _taste _her sweet intoxicating juices on his tongue, to _see_ her spasm in orgasmic aftershock, to _smell_ the persperation accumulated from their lovemaking cascade in droplets like early morning dew down her skin, to _**claim**_ her. But he could not, he would not bring himself to harm her. He's seen first hand what the effects of Pon Farr do to a human woman. NO, not his beloved, not his Ashayam. He was supposed to be her protector, and not one to cause her pain...

_Spock and his mother were in the kitchen. The balcony door was open, and the breeze blew over the city of Shi'Khar like a warm blanket. Spock was feeding his pet Sehlat, I-Chaya, fresh fruit, as his mother, Amanda Grayson, sub-conciously walked about the kitchen lifting lids off pots while ocassionly stirring it's contents in transitions from one pot to the next. She was making the end meal, and an assortment of scents, herbs, and spices, floated around in the air. She seemed as though her mind was otherwise involved._

_Spock was watching I-Chaya until she suddenly stopped. It was uncharacteristic of her to stop eating once she had started. She lifted her head from where it was stooped in her feeding dish. Instictively, Spock tensed too. Out of the coner of his eye, Spock saw his mother pause her minstrations and look towards the door that led to and fro the dining area, Spock turned his head in that direction only find his father breathing unatrually hard. He had his hands clenched into fists, he was sweating, and he seemingly glared in his mothers direction. Spock felt concern for his mother because of the way his father was looking at her in that moment, Sarek, like many Vulcans, didn't normally diplay such emotions._

_Amanda stared at her husband, and he stared at her. Though not certain, Spock was sure that they were communticating through their bond. Amanda broke the stare and looked down at the counter, Sarek turned sharpley on his heel, and exited the kitchen, angrily mumbling and growling under his breath. When her husband was out of sight, Amanda turned towards her son._

_"Spock, sweetie, I belive it's time you paid a visit to your grandmother T'pau's house." She said ushering him out the kitchen. They proceeded onward towards his room._

_"Mother is it not too late to visit her house?" Spock questioned as his mother grabbed a bag from his closet once they had reached their destination._

_"No. It's not." She said neatly but thoughroughly began filling it with clothes. "I belive a week should be enough time."_

_"Mother, what is wrong?" Spock asked simply._

_"Nothing, you haven't seen your grandmother in a while." Amanda attempted to justify._

_"You are lying, your heartbeat has increased, which indicated all is not well." Amanda had been pulling shirts out of Spock's drawers, folding them, and placing them in the bag, when he said this, she stopped mid-fold, and then continued what she was doin g._

_"Spock, I have never lied to you in your life."_

_"Yet, you are not telling the whole truth."_

_"I'm fine." Spock was not satisfied with her answer. He was about to press her futher, until he heard a lound voice yell._

_"Amanda, sarlah, adun'a, i'!"_

_"I'm comming my Adun!" she yelled back just as loud. She zipped up the bag and handed it to Spock._

_"I am terribly sorry, but you're going to have to get there on youer own this time, okay. She will be expecting you." She gave him the bag, a quick hug, and a kiss on the forehead. She ran out of the room to his father. Though still concerned for his mother, Spock had no choice but her obey her wishes._

_Upon his arrival, he was escorted to one of the guest bedrooms. Once he was situated, he was given end meal, and was told by T'Pau that he was to accomany her in her evening meditation. He went to the room was designed soley for that purpose. He walked further into the room to find T'Pau already poised and ready. She saw him, and gave a Vulcan salute, he replied in kind._

_"Spohk." She greeted bluntly. _

_"Grandmother." He took a seat directly across from her, legs crossed, and ready to begin. T'Pau stared at her grandson longer than necessary._

_"What troubles your thoughts my son?" She questioned knowingly._

_"My mother, before I arrived here, she seemed...anxious, nervous even. Father did not seem well either, he seemed angry. I have not known my parents to behave in such a way, and the two of them in such a state of being concerns me greatly. My mother expecially, I was...reluctant to leave her."_

_"Ahh, there is nothing to concern yourself with, it is merely your father's time."_

_Spock was confused, but he didn't show it on his face, "His _Time_?"_

_"I take it he has not told you of the fires of your ancestors?"_

_"No, he has not."_

_"Then it is not my place to enlighten you on this subject matter. But I will say this, all will be well come the end of this. You need not worry yourself. Perhaps your father will tell you upon your return."_

_"Perhaps." Spock said, his curiosity now piqued.T'Pau nodded._

_"Now, Let us begin..." Spock Spent the rest of the week much like that. He would spend the begininng of his days alone, usually studying, he would eat end meal alone, and he would spend his evening meditation time with T'Pau._

_Upon his return, the first thing Spock did was put away his things, and search for his mother. He searched the gardens, that was were she spent most of her days, she was not there. He checked the library, she was not there. He decided that perhaps she went to take a nap, and was in her room._

_He knocked on the door._

_"Come in." And so Spock did. "Sarek, please tell me you brought the pain killers with you."_

_"No mother, it is I ." As spock walked closer to the bed, he was going to question as to why she would need the said painkillers, but before he could the inquery, he saw why. She lay, but she didn't look like her usual self. Her usually sooth skin was covered in bruises, and welts. She had scrapes and scrathes along her face, neck, arms, and all other obviously visable skin. She looked in pain... What happened to her? Did she do this to herself? Illogical, the offending bruises blemishes look like they were inflicted on her by someone else...Spock stood there, his mind seeming to go a million miles an hour attempting to figure this out._

_"Mother?" Spock couldn't seem to even conjure a decent sentence. His mind was so busy whirling in incoherent thoughts that he didn't see his father follow suit into the room. "What happened to you?"_

_His mother didn't answer, and Spock allowed his eyes to follow where hers were staring. He found his father standing mere inches behind him with a tray of food, and the pain medication that his mother had requested._

_"What happened to your mother does not concern you. In the end she will be well." Sarek answered become Spock had a chance to repeat his question. There was something still off-putting about his father's apperance, though spock couldn't pin-point it exactley. He knew that something was in fact wrong with his father, because he had this look on his face. It was a look of frustration, anger, sadness, and through the parental bond that they shared, he could feel..._guilt. _Knowing that in order for Spock to be able to both see _and_ feel the emotion that stirred within him, there was something important had happened, and he wasn't privy to it...But why those emotions, and why so strongly, guilt being the strongest. In order for you to feel guilt, you had to have done something, and then it dawned on Spock._

_"Father, did you do this to her?" Spock asked eyeing his father, he could see that he was contemplating his next move. Vulcans, under no circumstances, will tell a lie. It is illogical._

_"Yes." He all but whispered, in his father's tone Spock heard what sounded like pain._

_"Why? It looks like she was attacked by a pack of Le-Matya's!" Spock said before he had a chance to stop the words. He saw the tips of his fathers ears turn a dark shade of green, and his did not respond._

_"Sarek." Amanda finally spoke. "Maybe now is the time to explain it to him." Sarek nodded as he gave the tray to Amanda and administered her medicine. As soon she began eating, Sarek turned and headed for the door. When he saw that his son was not following him, he merely lifted an eyebrow in question. Spock began towards his father as they continued through the hall to his fathers study. Once there were inside, Sarek sat behind his desk, and looked at Spock expectingly. When his son took a seat, Sarek wasted no time in begining his speach._

_"__The __**pon farr**__ is a Vulcan time of mating and the rituals following it are shrouded under a veil of mystery and secrecy. It is considered to be a very private matter within Vulcan society, it is rarely spoken about outside the confines of ones home. During pon farr, adult Vulcans undergo a __neurochemical imbalance, that takes on a form of madness, and it is in this time that he is stripped of their logic. If the fires are not satiated, Pon Farr will transpire into something more...Plak Tow. A Vulcan will die within eight days if their pon farr isn't tended to. Vulcan males expierence Pon Farr every seven years of their adult imbalance during pon farr can be transferred to others via a telepathic mating bond._

_Also during this period, the cortical levels rise and fall, as the brain's regulatory system appears to shut down when serotonine levels become unbalanced." Spock listened to his father, all attention was thwarted towards him. Very logically, Spock deduced that this is was his grandmother referred to as 'The Time'. "As you are aware, I have chosen a bondmate for you, as a result you are with T'Pring. __During the ancient, pre-Surak times, Vulcans would normally kill to win their mates. After the Time of the Awakening, the koon-ut-kal-if-fee was adopted, and many Vulcans became telepathically bonded such at such youth for two reasons. One being to stop the illogical means of finding a mate, and the other being to be prepared for when the time comes. There are three options you have when the fire of those before you, consume you. One, you simply take your mate. Two, you participate in Kal-if-fee. Three is the least effective, and suffices for very few, and that is extensive meditation..."_

Spock remembers that then, a mere child of 8yrs old, he hadn't completly understood the extent of what his father was saying to him, but now, as he sat attempting to put into practice that third option, that this wasn't easy. Even now, he was still fighting with himself not to seek out Nyota. Spock took a few deep breaths, attempting futiley to calm himself, by the end of his third breath, he hears his door chime. Ignoring it for the better, he tried to continue his meditation. After 15 rings, he was met with the captain standing before him, looking thoughroughly pissed off...

**A/N: The title says part one because the next chapter will be an extension of this one. The day won't change. I just thought that is was too much to cram into one. Review please if you enjoyed, even if you didn't let me know. They feed my soul...**


End file.
